


from the you of before

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Deity!Velvet, F/F, Mageling!Weiss, part of a larger au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Prompted by yashkonu, 'a moment of vulnerability'.





	from the you of before

She has never seen the god cry, ever with a soothing smile and willow-braided words meant to guide in the way they’ve found best–kindness and critique entwined, refining Weiss’ direction.

And it works well, until a night that an old, old spirit arrives and crumbles Weiss, and tears Weiss from the world.

It is with a high, scared, child’s voice that Velvet hears herself called, and terror splits her chest.


End file.
